


Smiles

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He succeeds, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teenlock, molly's smile, right smiles, sherlock tries to do a good thing, wrong smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because it’s unsettling when you’re not smiling” he answered as if that would explain everything.</p><p>“But Sherlock I smile all the time” she replied as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs to find a suitable position.</p><p>“I know you do, but it’s wrong, the smiles are wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> Just a little three chapter thingy I wrote, I posted the first chapter on Tumblr, but deleted it because I was going through a weird period.
> 
> The period is not over, but I'm trying to post it here

“Sherlock” Molly groaned, as the boy in question pulled her along behind him.

“Sherlock I’m not in the mood for doing experiments today” she said, knowing that that was what he was dragging her along for since he’d been talking about one for the last week.

“Not doing an experiment” he mumbled as he continued to pull her along, trying to get her to move faster.

“Sherlock we’ve known each other since we were born, I know when you’re fibbing”

“Alright” he admitted throwing his arms in the air, “there might be an experiment, but it’s not what you think. So would you just come along?”

Molly sulked as she unwillingly followed him, annoyed at the fact that she couldn’t even cross her arms to show her discontent since Sherlock was holding one of them.

Sherlock slammed the door open, knowing very well that he wouldn’t get trouble for it since his parent’s had left to visit his brother in London just a few hours earlier.

“Sherlock, please just let me go back... home” Molly stopped whining when she was dragged into the living room and saw the fort of blankets and pillows situated in front of the telly. There was an assortment of sweets, gummy bears, salty liquorice, and chocolate lying next to a stack of DVDs; Die Hard, Clueless, Star Wars, and Some Like It Hot. Her favourite teddy Bill (named after her favourite uncle) placed atop the pillows.

 “As I said, it is a sort of experiment, but you’re the test subject so you won’t have to do anything other than enjoy yourself.” Sherlock said, smiling proudly of himself.

“Uhm not that this doesn’t look great Sherlock, but why me?” Molly questioned as she looked closer only to see that the sweets and movies were all ones she’d told Mary were her favourites.

“Well obviously the experiment on how to make you smile wouldn’t work as well with the others as it would you, wouldn’t you agree” Sherlock said as he pushed her fluffiest pyjama into her hands.

“Go change” he said as he pushed her towards the loo. Molly could do little else but acquiesce.

“Might I ask why you’re doing an experiment on making me smile?” Molly asked as soon as she’d changed and emerged back into the living room where Sherlock was now lounging comfortably in the fort, dressed in his own pyjama.

“Because it’s unsettling when you’re not smiling” he answered as if that would explain everything.

“But Sherlock I smile all the time” she replied as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs to find a suitable position.

“I know you do, but it’s wrong, the smiles are wrong.”

When Molly just looked at him with a thoroughly confused expression across her face Sherlock ran a hand through his hair before sitting up.

“Your parent’s fought again last night didn’t they” he said as his eyes searched her face for the truth.

Molly knew her gaze fell to the floor for a second before returning to Sherlock; she also knew that was enough for Sherlock to see the truth.

“That’s what I mean Molly, you might smile, but they’re not _happy_ smiles. They’re not _your_ smiles” he finished silently, mentally cringing for saying something as sentimental as that.

“I’m just tired; the fighting often carries on into the night. But i’ll be fine” she replied, her gaze having fallen back to the floor as it became too painful to look at Sherlock’s insistent gaze.

Sherlock grunted as an answer and Molly knew the conversation was over. She rested her head against one of the soft pillows and watched silently as Sherlock put a dvd on, and accepting the glass of cola he brought back with him.

Molly giggled at Sherlock’s choice of movie, granted it was one of her favourites, but it wasn’t one she’d thought he’d pick to make her smile.

She cringed as John McClane pulled out the glass from underneath his feet, earning a roll of Sherlock’s eyes.

“Really Molly, if you want to become a pathologist, is this really something to wince at?” He asked incredulously.

“The people i’ll be working on will be dead Sherlock, and it’s not as much the sight of it as it is the idea of having to do that to yourself.” She argued, as she kept her eyes fixed on the screen.

They ‘argued’ throughout the rest of the movie and around halfway into the next until Molly failed to reply.

Sherlock looked to his side and found her fast asleep, in a position that could in no way be comfortable.

For some reason it came naturally to him to change her position, and so he shifted her so she was lying against his side, her head resting softly on his shoulder. Within minutes, Sherlock had fallen asleep as well.


	2. Nervous Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John disturb the two sleeping baes, and Sherlock tells Molly the "truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here :3

Molly stretched her arms as she moved to a sitting position, a yawn spread across her face as she smiled happily. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept as well and her smile stayed plastered on her face until she turned her head and saw an open-mouthed John Watson standing in the living room door.

Molly furrowed her eyebrows, wondering for a second why John was looking so gobsmacked. That was until she remembered where she was, and looked with wide eyes at a sleeping Sherlock with his arm thrown over her waist.

Molly whipped her head around when she heard a girlish squeak and realised that Mary had emerged behind John, for some reason Molly couldn’t quite come up with it looked as though Mary knew she and John would find them in some sort of embrace, whereas John looked utterly clueless.

Sherlock started stirring and Molly scrambled to get away from him, knowing that he’d most likely be very disturbed if he were to know how they’d been sleeping.

His arm held her closely however and his hold on her only got tighter, pulling her back down next to him, so when he finally opened his eyes it was to a very shocked Molly Hooper, a giddy Mary Morstan, and a thoroughly confused John Watson.

Sherlock gave a sigh when he saw the other two people currently occupying the room, rubbing a hand over his face to try and will them away.

“I should have known you’d figure it out, Mary” he complained, when his wish for her and John to disappear didn’t come true.

“Yes, you should have” Mary agreed, with a cheeky smile and a wink directed at Sherlock.

“So are you going to ask her?” Mary continued when it seemed the others were perfectly content with the silence in the room.

“I am, but not with you two here” he replied, huffing when Mary crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I should get to see it, Sherlock” she argued. “After all, I did figure it out.”

“Yes, well… to be fair I didn’t do a good job of hiding it. Maybe even John could have figured it out if I’d gone to him.” Sherlock argued back with a smirk.

Mary pursed her lips, but after a short staring match with Sherlock, she grabbed John’s arm and dragged him out of the house.

“What was that all about?” John asked, his mind still trying to catch up with finding Molly and Sherlock wrapped up together, and Mary apparently knowing exactly what was going on.

“Sherlock fancies Molly” Mary simply replied as they continued to walk down the street.

oOoOo

“So” Molly said, breaking the agonizing silence.

“Yes” Sherlock replied.

“Yes, what?” Molly asked, wanting him to explain to her just what Mary had meant, not daring to hope just yet that, they were words she’d waited to hear for a very long time.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” He asked back with a deep sigh.

Molly could do little else but nod, her mouth dry, and her hands shaky.

“Very well. I... like you; I suppose you could even go as far as to say love, although due to social standards, that might be too early to say.”

“I realise it will take a bit more to convince you since i’ve made my view on sentiment and love quite clear. Of course that was only because I could never imagine that someone as untainted as you could ever want anything other than a friendship with someone like me.” He took a deep breath, knowing that Molly was waiting for him to continue.

“That was of course until John let it slip that you’ve had feelings for me for quite a while. I hadn’t actually planned on telling you today, but well... here we are.” Sherlock finished, his gaze stuck on the nervous, almost hopeful, smile on Molly’s face.

“I’m... i’m not really sure what to say” Molly stammered, blinking her eyes like she was trying to wake herself up from a dream.

“You don’t have to say anything, just, go put on your clothes, I’ll show you.” He said before getting up from the floor and reaching a hand down to help pull her up.

Molly did as he said and followed him silently when he beckoned her out the front door.

oOoOo

“Thank you Sherlock, I had a wonderful day” Molly smiled, although still not in the way Sherlock wanted her to smile.

When Molly turned around to go home, Sherlock stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

“I was wondering if you’d perhaps stay over again tonight? I do have all those sweets, and we never did get to finish watching that movie since you fell asleep” Sherlock said, hating the fact that he sounded nervous.

Sherlock could practically see the wheels turning in Molly’s head as she thought it over, and he saw with delight when she found the answer; she’d stay.

Molly gave him a nod, confirming what he’d already deduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ^^


	3. Molly's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally get it on ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little thing, whatever it is XD

They ordered Chinese for dinner, eating on the floor in front of the sofa while watching movies. Sherlock was complaining about the fact that Molly had chosen the next movie, and had ultimately decided that she wanted to watch a silly rom-com called Clueless.

Molly got annoyed at him and started arguing that he’d brought the movies because he knew that they were her favourites, so he should have anticipated that she’d want to watch some of the rom-coms as well.

When that didn’t shut him up, she kissed him.

She was both scared and happy: scared since she’d most obviously shocked Sherlock, made obvious by the way he’d stiffened when her lips had met his; happy, because she’d been dreaming about kissing Sherlock for longer than she could remember.

She started pulling back when Sherlock’s hand slipped behind her neck and his lips started moving with hers. She felt a jolt of electricity move down her spine when Sherlock groaned as she softly slipped his lip between her teeth, and even though she’d never before been with a boy, she knew what her body was telling her.

Sherlock’s body and mind seemed to be feeling the same way she did, the pressure of his erection against her hip a clear sign that he wanted this as much as she did.

Molly squirmed as Sherlock’s hands started moving down her willing body, but stopped before reaching her sensitive breast, his gaze landing on hers. Molly nodded, letting him know that she was willing and wanting.

She sighed when his hand closed around her breast, his fingers working her nipple gently through her tee shirt.

She mewled and arched her back when Sherlock pulled her shirt up and let his lips and tongue work their magic. Her hand travelled down in search for Sherlock’s bulge, needing to touch him, to feel him lose control like she was.

The groan he gave when she found her goal sent a shiver throughout her body, making her blood boil with passion.

Clothes were removed and they were soon pressed nakedly together. Sherlock had let his hands travel further down; rubbing her clit in circles, but Molly needed more.

“Sherlock... I... I want you” she moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot as his fingers pushed inside of her cunt.

He nodded, moving between her legs, removing her hand from his throbbing cock only to grab it himself and position it in front of her beckoning heat.

“God, no wait” he groaned “condom.” He jumped up from the floor and moved out of the room with almost ultrasonic speed. She giggled as he came back into the room nearly as soon as he’d left it.

She accepted the kiss he bestowed on her lips, relaxing her body as he finally pushed into her, groaning loudly when he pressed through her barrier.

“Did... did I hurt you” he said, stilling his movements before starting to pull out of her. Molly grabbed his arse and pushed against his hips, moving her hips in circles against his.

“No... oh no” she sighed as he started to move with her, dropping his head to the nape of her neck with a groan as she clenched her walls around his prick.

“God... Molly, you’re so warm, so soft” he growled against her heated skin, pumping faster and further into her.

It finished almost as soon as it had started when Molly moaned Sherlock’s name and the walls of her cunt pulsed around Sherlock’s cock. His hips continued pumping into her as he reached his orgasm and his breath was fast against her throat when he finally stilled.

He moved to get his weight off of her, but Molly pulled him close, not wanting to lose the feeling of him inside of her just yet.

“Molly... ugh, I’m crushing you” Sherlock groaned.

“No, no I’m alright. Just... just kiss me” she mumbled, moving her lips along his jawline down to his lips.

“That... that wasn’t your first time was it?” Molly asked, although she already knew the answer.

“No. But if it’s any consolation, I wish it was” he answered softly as he brushed a stray hair from Molly’s forehead.

“I don’t care Sherlock, as long as you’re mine now, as much as I’m yours.”

Sherlock looked down at her with loving eyes, watching a smile blossoming on her pink lips

A smile that was soft, and altogether _hers_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the comment's and kudos, i've had like so many problems with my writing lately, and every single comment and kudos has just helped immensely <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or you know, whatever.


End file.
